


Сложнее смерти

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Сложности [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Ньют знал, что легко не будет, но только сейчас начал осознавать истинные масштабы проблем.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Сложности [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Сложнее смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с разрешения автора "Сложнее боя".

Ньют долго обдумывал, как будет уговаривать Грейвза и какими доводами сможет убедить его вернуться. Подобрал несколько, на его взгляд, самых весомых, выписал на пергамент план разговора, выждал несколько дней для верности — ничего лучше в голову не пришло — и отправился за решающим советом к Тесею.

— Что ты знаешь о Персивале Грейвзе в настоящий момент? — начал Ньют.

Абсолютная, вязкая и очень долгая тишина сказала ему все.

— Я с ним… говорил. — Тесей не стал уточнять, что именно он делал, да Ньюту, пожалуй, и не хотелось знать. — И не только я. Это бесполезно Ньют.

Ньют кивнул, не настаивая. И выкинул исписанный пергамент в вольер с огнекрабами.

Вместо пустых уговоров он отправился на печально знакомую подпольную арену, встретился с ее управляющим и, пройдя цепочку людей по восходящей, ближе к четырем часам дня передал последнему человеку ключ от своего счета в Гриннготтсе.

В обмен Ньюту отдали ключ от официально купленных им кандалов — которые так и не сняли с Персиваля Грейвза.

Во время передачи тот молчал и упорно смотрел исключительно в пол, повинуясь лишь тычкам и окрикам. Как только сделка была свершена, Ньюта с его новой покупкой сопроводили на выход. Грейвз переставлял ноги неохотно, будто его вели на казнь. Его поведение совсем не добавляло Ньюту уверенности, но отступать было поздно и некуда: двери арены закрылись за их спинами, оставив Ньюта с Грейвзом в пустынном, неприметном тупичке жаркого Мадрида.

Чтобы попасть в здание испанского Министерства магии, откуда можно было легально вернуться в Британию, им пришлось бы пройти сначала по улицам, а затем и вовсе по коридорам самого Министерства, где Грейвзу могли встретиться знакомые. Нежелание подвергаться такому унижению читалось в каждом деревянном шаге Грейвза. И все же он шел вслед за Ньютом, не пытаясь ни протестовать, ни о чем-либо просить — даже о столь простой вещи, как сменить набедренную повязку на нечто более приличное. Тишина давила, но Ньют не поддавался порывам растормошить: мало ли как отреагирует насильно выдернутый из порочного круга Грейвз. Разговаривать лучше потом, дома.

Под магглоотталкивающими чарами они прошли два квартала по опустевшему на время сиесты Мадриду, и в заранее подмеченном тихом переулке Ньют расчехлил нелегальный портал. Минуту спустя они с Грейвзом отряхивались на жизнерадостной майской лужайке перед маленьким выбеленным известкой домиком.

Здесь полуобнаженный, в стандартной гладиаторской набедренной повязке из ткани и кожи Персиваль Грейвз выглядел попросту нелепо, да и мурашками покрылся сразу. Майская Шотландия утром — это не Испания с ее жарким солнцем.

— Идемте, — сказал Ньют и, не оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, зашел в дом.

Второй раз дверь хлопнула не сразу. Ньют терпеливо дождался в гостиной, пока Грейвз неохотно, будто его за шкирку тащили, ступит внутрь. Он очевидно продрог и сиял красным носом, но упрямо замер на пороге, не двигаясь дальше.

— Идите за мной, — снова скомандовал Ньют и точно так же отправился вглубь, к одной из двух жилых комнат. Первая принадлежала ему, вторую Ньют подготовил для Грейвза. — Заходите.

Грейвз снова послушался, на этот раз не вынудив ждать полчаса. Прогресс.

— Это ваша комната, и вам запрещено из нее выходить, — ровно распорядился Ньют. — Я не стану накладывать заклинаний, но если обнаружу, что вы ослушались, я вас накажу.

— А как же права человека, мистер Скамандер? — впервые подал голос Грейвз. Вышло хрипло и издевательски.

— Пока вы не хотите себе прав, их у вас не будет. — Ньют достал палочку и подманил с кухни полный чайник свежезаваренного чая. — Выпейте, это поможет согреться.

— Как насчет сортира? — откровенно ернически уточнил Грейвз и растянул губы в кривой, пугающей улыбке.

— Мне передали ваше расписание, мистер Грейвз. Я провожу вас в ванную в шесть вечера. Если вы что-то испортите за это время, последует наказание. Осваивайтесь. Мы поговорим за ужином.

Ньют убедился, что комментарии у Грейвза кончились — по крайней мере, пока, — и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Возможно, он поступил идиотски, попросту выкупив Грейвза без согласования и даже без одобрения Тесея. Даже наверняка.

Но Ньют ни капли не сомневался, что все сделал правильно.

* * *

Насчет расписания Ньют определился сразу: в резко изменившемся маленьком мирке Грейвза должно было остаться нечто знакомое и привычное. Гладиаторский распорядок тренировок, приемов пищи и походов в сортир казался самым логичным вариантом. Но Грейвз, похоже, из чистого чувства противоречия решил ставить палки в колеса даже самым благим намерениям Ньюта.

— У вас полчаса в ванной, — объявил Ньют вечером, как и обещал.

Он проводил Грейвза от двери до двери, запустил, закрыл, давая уединиться, но остался подслушивать. Не зря: вода не побежала, и никаких звуков вообще не раздалось.

— Мистер Грейвз? — окликнул Ньют.

— Мистер Скамандер, — ответили ему. То есть Грейвз был в порядке. Но чем таким он занимался, что ни шороха, ни скрипа не доносилось до чуткого уха Ньюта?

— Я собираюсь заглянуть к вам, — предупредил Ньют еще пять минут тишины спустя и осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

В ярко освещенной, облицованной светлым мрамором и довольно уютной, на его вкус, ванной ничего не изменилось. Грейвз стоял полуобнаженной статуей на теплом от заклинаний полу и пялился в стену, словно солдат в карауле. Полотенца укоризненно белели на вешалке, ванна сиротливо сверкала сухими бортиками.

— Что вы делаете, мистер Грейвз? То есть, — спохватился Ньют, — почему вы ничего не делаете?

— Вы сказали провести время в ванной. Вы не приказывали больше ничего. — Грейвз изобразил послушание, тоже весьма характерное для армии — с оттенком слабоумия.

Ньют знал, что легко не будет, но только сейчас начал осознавать истинные масштабы проблем. Грейвз ведь за целый день ни разу не воспользовался туалетом, но даже к нему не подступился — только бы Ньюту назло.

Что ж.

— Опорожните мочевой пузырь и, если нужно, кишечник, затем вымойте руки, примите душ и умойтесь. Вытритесь полотенцем и после этого выходите. — Ньют постарался ничего не забыть и не дать лазеек для уклонений. — Соблюдайте этот распорядок каждый раз, когда окажетесь в ванной.

Грейвз послушно подступил к туалету, и Ньют немедленно скрылся за дверью. Без крайней необходимости он не планировал так тесно знакомиться с интимными нуждами своего гостя.

По звукам убедившись, что инструкции выполняются, Ньют рискнул на оставшееся время предоставить Грейвза самому себе и метнулся в кухню. С утра маковой росинки во рту не было, если не считать по-братски разделенный с единорогом кусок хлеба. Единорога Ньют недавно освободил из капкана. Пока что упрямый зверь отказывался доверять людям, даже своему спасителю. Чтобы заставить его что-то съесть, приходилось есть это самому у него на глазах.

Ньют успел сварганить яичницу и чуть расслабиться, когда услышал стук открывающейся двери. Отлично, Грейвз закончил ровно к ужину.

Выглянув в коридор, чтобы позвать гостя за стол, Ньют обомлел. Грейвз выполнил все инструкции, кроме той, которую Ньюту и не пришло в голову озвучивать как само собой разумевшуюся. Перед всеми процедурами Грейвз и не подумал раздеться.

Он изображал преданный вид, стоя на ковре в набрякшей от воды, и хорошо если только от нее, отвратительной набедренной повязке. По крепким бедрам стекали настоящие ручейки — тело Грейвз вытер, но с тканью такой фокус провернуть было сложнее. Ньюту казалось, что даже без легилименции он слышит злорадный смех где-то на задворках сознания. Однако винить следовало совсем не Грейвза. Только собственную непредусмотрительность.

— Раздевайтесь, — решительно распорядился Ньют и, едва Грейвз послушался, сжег мерзкую тряпку точным заклинанием. После чего трижды прошелся Очищающими по виновнику безобразия, затем по загаженному полу и лишь тогда пояснил: — Отныне, мистер Грейвз, вы не будете носить одежду в доме. Она для вас явно лишняя и совершенно не нужна. Проходите в кухню, садитесь за стол.

— Никакого наказания, мистер Скамандер? — Грейвз выгнул бровь и насмешливо улыбнулся, на миг напомнив того человека, каким Ньют представлял директора отдела магической безопасности по рассказам Тесея и какого мельком видел в комнате для утех неделю назад.

— Вы не заслужили наказания. — Ньют кивнул на стул напротив себя, разделил яичницу вилкой и, ловко подцепив, стряхнул половинки по тарелкам. — Вы не нарушили ни одного моего приказа или запрета.

Грейвз нахмурился с откровенным недоумением и, забывшись, приступил к еде без приказа. Ньют отпраздновал про себя эту маленькую победу, но с виду остался невозмутим. Они поели в тишине, Ньют прибрал тарелки и снова сел напротив Грейвза. Он планировал поговорить на равных или так близко к этому, как получится, но после сегодняшнего уже не был уверен, что это верное решение.

Грейвз очевидно все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и проверял рамки дозволенного. Пока он не освоится, настоящий разговор не имел смысла. Поэтому Ньют, помолчав, сказал:

— В тот момент, когда вы подойдете ко мне и скажете “Хватит, Ньютон”, я дам вам одежду, деньги и аппарирую в Косой переулок. Оттуда сможете отправиться куда захотите, и мы больше не встретимся, если того не пожелаете вы. — Ньют смотрел прямо в глаза Грейвза и видел, что это предложение пугает куда сильнее любых возможных физических наказаний. Ньют мог лишь надеяться, что это… не навсегда. И сделать для Грейвза все, что сможет. — Но пока этого не произошло и пока вы живете в этом доме, вы будете подчиняться некоторым правилам, мистер Грейвз. Первое вы уже знаете — не покидать вашей комнаты без моего разрешения, за исключением времени на тренировки. Второе — вы соблюдаете привычный вам распорядок. За домом, в саду, есть огороженная площадка для упражнений. Я зачаровал ее как смог. Скажите, если что-то нужно добавить или убрать. Третье — вы скажете мне, как только чего-то захотите или, наоборот, пожелаете что-то прекратить. Пока это все. Если у вас есть вопросы — можете задать.

Грейвз покачал головой и уставился в стол. У него наверняка были десятки вопросов.

— Идите в свою комнату, мистер Грейвз, — вздохнул Ньют.

Раз Грейвз не готов был их задавать, то на сегодня Ньют сделал все возможное. И только время покажет, было ли этого достаточно.

  
  


* * *

В распорядок Грейвз влился быстро и поначалу незаметно. Утром и вечером Ньют аккуратно сопровождал его в ванную, после чего предоставлял себе самому и занимался другими делами. Грейвз не показывался на глаза, словно хороший домовик. Ньют видел только результаты: новую тропинку в саду, протоптанную ежедневными хождениями на площадку, вечерний слой пыли и пота поверх бронзовой кожи, возросшие траты на еду. Ньют не последние гроши отдал за Грейвза, но все же этой покупкой на ближайшие полгода исчерпал все свои финансы, кроме процентов с продажи книг. До августа, когда студенты начнут массово скупать учебники для школы, каждый сикль был расписан. Содержать двух человек вдобавок к зоопарку было не сильно обременительнее, чем одного, однако пришлось немного затянуть пояса.

Неделя прошла без эксцессов, и Ньют начал уже думать, что все не так плохо. Разумеется, зря.

Правила для Грейвза Ньют нарочно сформулировал таким образом, чтобы нарушать их было не в его интересах в первую очередь. Но, пообвыкнувшись в доме, Грейвз принялся все настойчивее пробовать на прочность очерченные для него границы. Повторить демарш с мытьем в набедренной повязке он уже не мог, зато:

“Соблюдая распорядок”, попытался подручными средствами сохранить чувствительность головки члена, для чего натер ее кашицей найденного в кухне имбиря. Имбирь был богемский, ядреный, а еще, как выяснилось, аллергичный для Грейвза. К счастью, Ньют быстро заметил пропажу ценного ингредиента и вовремя нашел задыхавшегося Грейвза на площадке, а универсальный антидот сработал как надо. Но пришлось разъяснить, что подобные… практики Ньют не одобряет. А если Грейвзу все-таки нужно — достаточно было попросить нормальное зелье.

Головка еще несколько дней оставалась красной, распухшей, очень болезненной даже на вид. Но Ньют уже ничем не мог помочь, а одно упоминание Мунго вызвало у Грейвза такую сдержанную панику, что пришлось отступить. И каждый раз, бросая взгляд ниже пояса, Ньют был вынужден гнать от себя мысли, насколько чувствительной оставалась плоть. И как приятно было бы ее помассировать, будь у Ньюта такое согласие.

Также Грейвз взял в привычку общаться с жившими у дома гиппогрифами, причем неведомым образом подружился с самым нелюдимым и агресивным из всех. К аль-Али даже Ньют не рисковал приближаться иначе как под надзором остальной стаи. Грейвз то ли от незнания, то ли в попытке красиво погибнуть выбрал его едва ли не компаньоном. В одно прекрасное утро Ньют из окна кухни заметил, как Грейвз широким шагом приблизился к аль-Али, которого даже издали было не спутать с другими сородичами из-за белоснежных перьев и шерсти. Гиппогриф точил когти о поваленное дерево и выглядел так, словно не против испробовать их остроту на ком-нибудь помягче. Из дома до сада Ньют добежал быстрее дириколя, но застал не кровавую расправу, а взаимные поклоны, после которых Грейвз с невозмутимым видом влез на охотно подставленную спину и куда-то улетел. Ньют, словно незамеченный, остался внизу с полуощипанным тетеревом, про которого совсем забыл, и с открытым ртом.

Дальнейшие наблюдения показали, что тренировки Грейвза как минимум на треть состоят из полетов на гиппогрифе. Все конечности, однако, были у Грейвза на месте, а к назначенному времени он возвращался неукоснительно, и читать нотации Ньют не стал.

Самым же главным достижением Грейвза стало явление Тесею.

Насчет Банти Ньют предупредил сразу в формулировке “Не показывайтесь ей на глаза, мистер Грейвз”. Больше в гости обычно никто не заходил, по крайней мере без уведомления, и Ньют как-то совсем не подумал, что однажды к любимому брату может просто так заскочить Тесей. И что пить чай они сядут ровно в то время, когда Грейвзу нужно идти на дневную тренировку.

На половине новости про новый циркуляр Тесей подавился печеньем и уставился шальными глазами за спину Ньюта. В гробовой тишине Ньют обернулся. Сквозь огромное кухонное окно он узрел картину, так поразившую брата. Голый Грейвз неспешно, как на променаде, и деловито, как в Министерстве, шествовал на свою тренировку сквозь кусты.

Его тропинка пролегала дальше, за кустами. Воспользуйся он привычным маршрутом — Тесей сквозь густую зелень вряд ли заметил бы обнаженный силуэт. Но Грейвз даже крапивы не побоялся, лишь бы попасться ему на глаза.

Братья проводили чудесное видение долгими взглядами, пока Грейвз не скрылся вдали, после чего ошарашенный Тесей уставился на Ньюта с немым вопросом. Пришлось признаваться.

Громов и молний Ньют каким-то чудом избежал. Выслушав историю спасения, Тесей лишь вздохнул и молча извлек из нагрудного кармана чековую книжку.

“Я знаю расценки”, — коротко бросил он. Слова подкреплял чек на внушительную сумму — в половину той, что отдал Ньют. Хоть кнатом больше — и Ньют бы отказался, но Тесей знал не только расценки. Характер младшего брата был ему известен не хуже.

После этого случая, однако, Ньют осознал, что настала пора для нового разговора с Грейвзом.

— Чего вы добиваетесь, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он в тот же день, едва дождавшись конца ужина.

— Мне интересно, как вы меня накажете, мистер Скамандер, — с вызовом улыбнулся Грейвз и откинулся на кухонном стуле, как на троне. — Мне, видите ли, довольно скучно.

— Если вам хочется занять себя чем-то еще, я могу добавить в ваше расписание чтение книг, мистер Грейвз. Наказания — не то, чем следует разгонять скуку.

— Зависит от наказания. — Грейвз подался вперед, улыбнулся шире. Серые глаза любопытно блестели. — Знаете, что такое настоящие наказания? Давайте я расскажу вам историю, мистер Скамандер.

Ньют был более чем уверен, что не хочет слышать. Но еще сильнее была уверенность в том, что Грейвзу нужно выговориться, и Ньют чуть наклонил голову.

— Знаете, какой лучший способ приучить раба принимать большие клизмы, мистер Скамандер? За три дня до тренировки его переводят на особую диету из отваров и ягод, без твердой пищи. Чистят. После чего забирают на другую арену, тренировочную. Там его заполняют водой и затыкают пробкой. В первый раз даже не очень много. И — все. Он волен делать что угодно — хоть тренироваться, хоть спать. Ему дают время и смотрят только, чтобы пробка оставалась на месте. Его единственная задача — за отведенное время пропотеть или переработать всю воду в мочу. Когда вытащат пробку, внутри не должно оставаться ни капли. — Грейвз усмехнулся с мрачным удовлетворением. — Поначалу это даже не очень сложно, но с каждой тренировкой объем увеличивают. В какой-то момент раб понимает, что отдыхать уже не получится. Как бы он ни был заполнен, он вынужден двигаться. Если по прошествии отведенного времени пробку вынимают, и внутри еще есть вода, раба заполняют снова, но уже водой с разогревающим составом. Если снова не помогло и раб не справился, церемониться не будут. Обычно до такого доходило раз в год, когда скапливалось много новичков… Если у раба не вышло на второй раз, его закрепляют на распорках в центре общей комнаты и заставляют насильно глотать утяжеленный конец длинной веревки. Каждый час его заставляют проглотить еще, пока через день-два веревка не выйдет из заднего прохода. Когда ее окажется достаточно с обеих сторон, к рукам и ногам раба привязывают тяжелые грузы, а его самого подвешивают к потолку общей комнаты за торчащие изо рта и зада концы. Если провисит сутки и выживет — его снимают, дают прийти в себя и снова заполняют водой. После этого еще ни один раб, переживший или наблюдавший наказание, не провалил тренировку, сколько бы воды в него ни залили. Вот это — наказание, мистер Скамандер. Все, что можете придумать вы, способно в лучшем случае меня развлечь. Но даже в этом я начинаю сомневаться.

Выслушав, Ньют так и не нашелся, что ответить. В голове не укладывалось, что подобное можно сотворить с живым существом. И если Ньют понял правильно, то Грейвз… Грейвзу довелось подобное пережить. На этом фоне действительно меркло все, что могло прийти в голову в качестве наказаний.

Так и не дождавшись от него ответа, Грейвз торжествующе хмыкнул и вернулся в свою комнату.

В этот раз победил он.

* * *

Свой следующий ход Ньют обдумывал тщательно. И долго сомневался, стоит ли вообще так рисковать. Но в конце концов решился.

Грейвз так и продолжал дразнить, не выходя, однако, за рамки озвученных запретов. А значит, по-настоящему он наказаний не хотел. И в то же время Грейвз очевидно хотел убедиться, что сумеет вынести любое наказание, какое вздумает применить к нему Ньют. В конце концов, за нарушение негласного запрета обычно наказывают слабее, чем за озвученный. Так можно оценить, к чему быть готовым.

Словами здесь было не успокоить, и Ньют скрепя сердце выбрал другую тактику.

Во время очередного завтрака Грейвз вместо полной тарелки получил полупустую, с несколькими сиротливыми ягодами и орехами. Обычно Ньют готовил на обоих, делил полученное на две части и сразу раскладывал на тарелки, но в этот раз не стал. Сковороду с готовыми отбивными он водрузил в центре, большую миску с рисом — поодаль. Бери и накладывай себе сам — как Ньют и поступил на глазах застывшего Грейвза.

Тот перевел взгляд на стакан отвара боярышника, ждавший на его стороне стола, сжал зубы и резко сел на свое место.

Завтрак прошел тягостно — тягостнее даже, чем после визита Тесея. Грейвз быстро покидал в рот все орехи и ягоды, залпом выпил отвар и до конца отведенного расписанием срока просидел на краешке стула, прямой, как палка. Едва секундная стрелка стареньких кухонных часов тикнула, обозначив начало нового часа — и времени на тренировку, — как Грейвз, не оглядываясь, чеканным шагом ушел в сад.

С тяжелым сердцем Ньют повторил сервировку и в обед, и на ужин.

Если до сих пор Грейвз потихоньку оттаивал, даже стал разговорчивее, то вид той самой особой диеты разом отбросил весь их прогресс не просто к началу, а в минус. Грейвз упорно молчал, безукоризненно выполнял все приказы и даже не пытался провоцировать. А еще не смотрел в глаза.

В такой обстановке порадовала бы даже фраза “Хватит, Ньютон”, но ее Ньют тоже не дождался.

Не раз посещали мысли отступить, однако Ньют прекрасно понимал — если сейчас пойти на попятный, Грейвз уже никогда не сможет доверять. Они так и зависнут в неопределенности. А вечное ожидание подвоха — не то, что было нужно для восстановления.

Эти три дня дались Ньюту, наверное, тяжелее, чем Грейвзу, но все же они прошли. Наступило утро четвертого — когда все должно было решиться.

К завтраку Грейвз вышел как на экзекуцию, которой, собственно, ждал. Думал ли он, что Ньют решит его… потренировать? Или что решит пренебречь тренировкой ради возможности сразу приступить к понравившемуся наказанию?

Ньюту непросто давалась невозмутимость. Однако каждая минута, когда он делал вид, что не происходит ничего особенного, отвоевывала ему немного пространства для маневра, и Ньют держал лицо.

Сегодня тарелка Грейвза была совершенно пуста, а в центре стола благоухал фаршированный тертой морковью печеный гусь. Ньют по-простому отломил себе ножку и выгреб немного пропитанной соком моркови. По другую сторону стола Грейвз до белых костяшек сжимал кулаки, но не притрагивался ни к гусю, ни к своему яблочному отвару.

— Вы совсем не ешьте, мистер Грейвз, — отстраненно заметил Ньют, через силу жуя нежное мясо. Кусок в горло не лез — от волнения и страха. — Если вам настолько не нравится моя стряпня, я могу договориться с Розмертой, у нее хороший повар. Вам стоит лишь попросить.

— Зачем? — Грейвз еще сильнее сжал руки. — Чтобы вам стало противно, когда… и у вас был повод наказать? Вас это заводит? Вам нужно, чтобы я дал повод, мистер Скамандер?

Грейвз вскинул голову, сверкнул яростными, больными глазами. Он выглядел удовлетворенным — и до дрожи несчастным.

— Получайте, — сказал он и вышел из-за стола, впервые за все время нарушив свой священный распорядок.

Ньют выждал несколько минут, прежде чем отправиться на поиски. Долго бродить не пришлось: Грейвз нашелся в собственной комнате. Лежал на постели, заложив за голову руки и бессмысленно пялясь в потолок. На открывшуюся дверь никак не среагировал, даже не напряг четко очерченные мышцы. За три дня “особой” диеты он чуть сбросил в весе, и рельеф крепких тренированных мускулов заметнее проступал под кожей, но резких изменений случиться не успело. Это показывало, что тело Грейвза давно приспособилось к подобным диетам — а значит, его регулярно тренировали подобным образом.

Ньют остался на пороге. Отдав комнату Грейвзу, он перестал входить без спроса, и даже нынешняя дрянная ситуация не была исключением.

— Мистер Грейвз, — позвал Ньют с порога, — мне действительно необходим повод, чтобы вас наказать, но лишь в том смысле, что наказывать вас просто так я никогда не стану. А если вы все же меня вынудите, удовольствия мне это не доставит. И тем более я не стану провоцировать вас на нарушение или ставить заведомо невыполнимые условия.

Грейвз остался совершенно безучастен.

— За сегодняшнее нарушение режима вы пробежите десять дополнительных кругов вокруг площадки, — распорядился Ньют и мягче, но так же строго добавил: — В следующий раз, если вам понадобится уйти раньше, вам достаточно спросить разрешения.

На это Грейвз вскинулся, даже сел.

— И? — потребовал он.

— Больше никаких “и”. — Ньют пожал плечами, намеренно не трогая повисший между ними мыльный пузырь “диеты”. — Выполните свое наказание на следующей тренировке.

— Когда вы зальете в меня столько воды, что она пойдет горлом и носом? — зло бросил Грейвз.

— Когда вы, наконец, нормально поедите. Я, мистер Грейвз, не запрещал вам притрагиваться к другой еде. Все, что вы делали с собой последние три дня, вы делали исключительно сами. — Ньют был не совсем справедлив, но объяснять свои методы — это снижать их эффективность. Лучше пусть до Грейвза само дойдет. Ньют только добавил: — Вы до сих пор прекрасно пользовались принципом “что не запрещено, то разрешено”. Мне казалось, я его не опровергал. И не собираюсь. — Ньют отступил в коридор, уже оттуда сказав: — Я пожелал бы вам приятного аппетита, но для этого вы должны сидеть за столом.

Он с бешено бьющимся сердцем вернулся в кухню. Шуганул от гуся любопытного ниффлера, помедитировал над тарелкой и почти окончательно пал духом, когда нарочитый скрип половиц возвестил о чужом приближении.

Грейвз медленно, не слишком уверенно прошел к своему месту. Он снова не смотрел Ньюту в глаза, но, по крайней мере, отделил от гуся ближайшее крылышко и переправил на свою тарелку.

— Положите себе хоть немного моркови, она удалась. — Ньют сглотнул стоявший в горле ком и сам взялся за вилку. — Приятного аппетита.

— И вам, — отозвался Грейвз не очень уверенно. — Спасибо, — помолчав, добавил он.

— Не за что, — ответил Ньют, говоря совсем не про еду.

Как, собственно, и Грейвз.

  
  


* * *

После бури наступил период долгого затишья. Памятуя о жалобе на скуку, Ньют сдержал обещание и добавил Грейвзу три часа на чтение каждый день. Это, правда, создало неожиданную проблему: Грейвз читал со сверхчеловеческой скоростью и быстро прошел сквозь все книги, газеты и журналы, найденные в доме. Ньют добавил к своим подпискам еще несколько, спасибо Тесею и его своевременной денежной помощи. Однако периодики не хватало, чтобы занять Грейвза, и Ньют снова прибег к помощи брата, на этот раз скорее моральной.

Тесей без колебаний позволил брать книги из своей библиотеки с единственным условием — ставить их ровно на те места, откуда Ньют их забирал. В итоге проще оказалось аппарировать Грейвза в квартиру Тесея, пока тот на работе. В отличие от Ньюта, Грейвз не путал книги местами и не забывал, какие уже прочел. Тесей не возражал против его посещений при условии, что они не встретятся лицом к лицу.

— Рано или поздно тебе придется с ним поговорить, — укоризненно сказал Ньют. — Ему… лучше сейчас. Я не хочу забегать вперед, но если так пойдет и дальше, то он… он сможет вернуться, Тесей.

— Когда будешь в этом уверен — тогда и обсудим.

Они снова сидели в кухне Ньюта, пока Грейвз блаженствовал в той самой библиотеке. Тесей заучил его расписание и старался навещать Ньюта тогда, когда точно не мог столкнуться с его подопечным.

До поры до времени Ньют считал, что это не его дело. Да и некоторых вещей о родственниках знать не хотелось совершенно. Но это уже никуда не годилось, и Ньют прямо спросил:

— Когда вы разговаривали, что ты выбрал, Тесей?

Тесей скривился, будто в печенье ему попалась горошина горького перца, хотя такого никогда не случалось: “сюрприз” от мамы и, спустя годы, от себя самого неизменно доставался Ньюту.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — наконец, сказал Тесей и залпом допил чай. — Мне пора.

— Не хочу, — со вздохом подтвердил Ньют. — Но нам всем это нужно. И ты уйдешь не раньше, чем расскажешь, Тесей.

Министерский начальник, старший брат — обычно Тесей командовал Ньютом. Но сталь в голосе младшего брата заставила его упасть обратно на стул, когда Тесей не успел даже толком встать.

— Зараза… Ньют, я серьезно. Это…

— Это неприятно. Мне ли не знать.

Всегда собранный Тесей нервно хохотнул и все же вскочил, заметался в кухне, едва не сшибая мебель. Как раненый гиппогриф.

— Я выбрал порку, Ньют.

— Могло быть и хуже, — осторожно подсказал Ньют, стараясь не думать о том, как все происходило. Лег ли Персиваль на кровать для этого, или выпрямился с широко расставленными ногами, или наклонился, подставив под удары ягодицы и яйца.

Или растекся на коленях Тесея и стонал…

— “Забери меня”, Ньют. Он сказал мне это… во время. В горячке. Я не сориентировался, мне тогда показалось, что я неправильно понял, и это ответственность, Ньют, такая, что… Я ничего не сделал тогда, понимаешь? Испугался. Сомневался. Долго, Ньют. Дольше, чем можно было. Я попробовал вернуться через несколько месяцев, и во второй раз он меня попросту высмеял. А я не стал настаивать. И я буду до конца жизни об этом жалеть.

Ньют перехватил Тесея на полпути к двери и до хруста стиснул в объятиях.

— Не переживай больше. Сейчас уже лучше. И будет хорошо. Я все поправлю, Тесей.

Ньют надеялся, что его уверенность передастся Тесею. И поможет хоть немного простить себя.

* * *

В библиотеке Тесея было собрано несколько тысяч книг со всего света. Ее правильнее было бы называть библиотекой Скамандеров — большую часть Тесей забрал из родительского дома, который они продали после смерти отца. Но даже она не была бесконечна, и в какой-то момент Ньют вслух задумался, что будет делать, когда Грейвз дочитает последнюю книгу.

— Я надоем вам раньше, — хмыкнул Грейвз, не отрываясь от чтения.

Обычная шутка, посмеяться и выкинуть из головы, а Ньюта как аспид ужалил.

Он стал присматриваться к мелочам, на которые раньше не обращал внимания, и обнаружил, что, похоже, совершенно прав. В зацепившей его шутке доля шутки стремилась к нулю.

Грейвз читал не просто быстро, он читал одержимо, маниакально, каждую секунду из выделенного ему времени, словно добирал пропущенное… или пытался начитаться впрок. Словно думал, что его время ограничено, и хватался за любой шанс впихнуть в память побольше информации. Словно ждал, что привилегию вот-вот отменят. Книги он откладывал неохотно, словно расставание причиняло ему боль.

— Мистер Грейвз, я не собираюсь менять ваше расписание без вашей просьбы или согласия, — заявил Ньют, убедившись в правильности своих выводов. — Если хотите, мы можем увеличить ваше время на чтение. На сколько скажете.

— Это было бы замечательно, — серьезно согласился Грейвз и окинул библиотеку Тесея долгим взглядом человека, которому нестерпима сама мысль о расставании с этим богатством. — На арене не держат книг.

У Ньюта чуть палочка не выпала из руки.

— При чем здесь арена?

— Я ведь рано или поздно туда вернусь. — Казалось, Грейвз удивился едва ли не больше Ньюта.

— Через мой труп, — выдохнул Ньют сквозь зубы и сжал пальцы на привычной, такой успокаивающей рукояти. Палочка сочувственно завибрировала, откликаясь на его резко испортившееся настроение.

До конца часа Ньют честно досидел, не мешая Грейвзу глотать очередную книгу, и даже лишние пару минут накинул прежде, чем подозвать и аппарировать домой. Грейвз выглядел и вел себя нейтрально, даже слишком — будто не знал, какой линии придерживаться. Спокойно вернул книгу на полку и так же спокойно, пожалуй, даже обреченно позволил втянуть себя в аппарационный поток.

Дома Ньют впервые вышел с Грейвзом в сад, но не стал провожать до тренировочной площадки. Круто свернув у старой яблони, Ньют прошел давно заросшей тропой на свою собственную тренировочную площадку.

Он редко бывал здесь — не вписывались тренировки в его рутинные дела. Но иногда, когда надо было хорошенько подумать или сбросить пар, только эта заросшая малинником полянка могла помочь.

Ньют долго, с упоением создавал и тут же взрывал подушки, диваны, огромные камни и стеклянные вазы. Трансфигурация всегда давалась ему на отлично — недостатка в разнообразии мишеней он не испытывал. Лишь когда начал замечать, какие узоры представляет на очередном цветочном горшке и какого цвета ткань на диванной подушке, Ньют окончательно пришел в себя и устало стек на землю.

Пьяный август пропитал теплом вересковые долины и холмы Шотландии. Но под сенью разлапистых груш и непролазного малинника земля оставалась сырой и прохладной, тем более ближе к вечеру. Долго лучше не сидеть. Только дух перевести.

Да и Грейвза следовало как-то успокоить. Ньют ведь очевидно разозлился и просто исчез. Что успел надумать себе Грейвз? Каких ужасов напредставлять?

Ньют почистил поляну несколькими торопливыми взмахами палочки и ринулся обратно, заодно с ужасом осознавая, что забыл покормить камуфлори, пропустил кормление и чистку единорога, а про ужин для них с Грейвзом нечего и говорить. Какой там мясной пирог — сосисок бы пожарить.

На полпути к дому Ньют столкнулся с Грейвзом, который как раз возвращался со своей вечерней тренировки, и на миг замер. То есть времени прошло еще больше, чем он считал!

— Извините, пожалуйста, мистер Грейвз, я совсем забыл про ужин! — на бегу протараторил Ньют. — Честное слово, полностью моя вина, ужасно жаль! Я покормлю животных и сразу займусь!

— Я в состоянии приготовить ужин и сам, мистер Скамандер, — суховато предложил Грейвз. Ньют даже затормозил и обернулся. Обласканный закатными лучами, обнаженный, сильный, Грейвз идеально вписывался в картину вечернего сада. — Раньше я вполне справлялся.

— Тогда полагаюсь на вас! — крикнул Ньют и помчался спасать ситуацию.

Обиженного единорога пришлось уговаривать почти час, а камуфлори прекрасно добыл пропитание сам, ограбив тайник Ньюта со сладостями. Ниффлер и вовсе был самодостаточен, равно как лечурки, а других животных Ньют последнее время не держал. Заботы его все больше вертелись вокруг новой книги и научных публикаций, а дела требовали частых визитов в Лондон и особенно в Министерство. Здесь не до путешествий. Да еще и Грейвз… Он, конечно, был сообразительнее и самостоятельнее любого животного, однако отпускать его в свободное плавание было пока преждевременно.

Впрочем, с теплом думал Ньют, поглощая те самые сосиски, приготовленные (то есть сожженные) Грейвзом, впрочем, этот момент был уже не за горами.

* * *

На этот раз лишних подтверждений Грейвзу не потребовалось: при всех его травмах глупостью он никогда не страдал. Грейвз без долгих разговоров прекрасно понял, что отдавать его не собираются, а его проживание в доме Ньюта — не краткая передышка перед возвращением в кошмар, а ступень в новую жизнь.

С того дня он стал… спокойнее. Увереннее. Резкая язвительность на грани желчи сменилась в речи незлой насмешкой. Безукоризненное, до запятой, следование правилам — разумным послушанием. Грейвз больше не следил за секундной стрелкой, чтобы уйти с завтрака, если доел быстрее Ньюта, и не бросал недочитанное предложение на середине, как только заканчивалось время в библиотеке Тесея.

А еще он впервые открыто попросил:

— Мистер Скамандер, вы когда-то предлагали мне определенные зелья. Предложение еще в силе?

Ньют несколько озадаченно моргнул, вспоминая, о каких зельях могла идти речь. А вспомнив — уставился на Грейвза еще озадаченнее.

— Разумеется, мистер Грейвз, но… вы уверены?

Грейвз пожал плечами.

— Меня устраивает мое тело, но я привык к определенному уровню чувствительности. Когда она снижена… Это не то, мистер Скамандер.

Из всех возможный просьб такой Ньют ждал меньше всего. Однако слово свое сдержал и зелья предоставил. Грейвз педантично перечислил названия тех, которые были не слишком редки, и примерную рецептуру тех, чьи составы восстановил по совокупности запаха, вида и эффектов. Ньют был впечатлен — и сварил все, что у него просили, не требуя объяснений.

— Напомните, когда будут кончаться, — только и предупредил он.

Грейвз серьезно, благодарно кивнул, и на какое-то время вопрос был забыт.

— Мистер Скамандер, — снова подступил Грейвз в какой-то момент.

— Хм? — отозвался Ньют.

Он размышлял над очередной формулировкой для будущего закона. Можно было, конечно, сразу спросить Грейвза: тот без усилий оборачивал в скучную канцелярщину любую, самую светлую мысль. Однако если Ньют планировал работать сам — надо было научиться писать законы самому. Он страдал, вздыхал и по полдня корпел над каждым абзацем, но к Грейвзу обращался лишь в самых запущенных случаях.

— Скажите, вы были бы готовы… помочь несколько более деятельно?

— А? — рассеянно переспросил Ньют.

— Я был бы крайне благодарен, если бы вы выделили несколько минут вашего времени, чтобы смазать меня одним из зелий там, где я не достягиваюсь. Сзади и изнутри.

Ньют еще минуту разглядывал строптивый абзац, пока сказанное Грейвзом не затмило написанное на пергаменте.

— Вы — что?! — подавился воздухом Ньют.

— Вы поняли совершенно правильно. — Грейвз, казалось, забавлялся, но и нервничал тоже. Уголки губ у него подрагивали, словно не знали — то ли сложиться в сардоническую усмешку, то ли печально опуститься.

Ньюту разом стало жарко несмотря на прохладу, которую принес в Шотландию поступающий конец сентября. При всей близости и открытости их отношений, физического контакта оба целеустремленно избегали, особенно Ньют. И вдруг — такая просьба.

Она была бы вполне объяснима в самом начале и даже в середине отношений, когда Грейвз еще не знал, чего ждать от Ньюта. Хороший тест, чтобы проверить на готовность причинять боль. Но сейчас-то откуда?!

Ньюту не нравилось не понимать причин за чужими поступками, зато нравилось их узнавать. И иногда для этого нужно было просто плыть по течению.

— Ээээ… Хорошо, мистер Грейвз. Сейчас?

— Если вас не затруднит.

— Нет. — Ньют постарался не облизнуть пересохшие губы, зная, как это будет выглядеть. — Не затруднит. Мне как раз пора отвлечься.

— Полагаю, это лучше сделать в моей комнате. Будет весьма неловко, если мисс Банти решит помочь вам с законотворчеством и застанет нас за совсем другим занятием. — А вот теперь Грейвз точно забавлялся.

Один-единственный раз Ньют не уследил, и Банти вышла в сад без него. Разумеется, чтобы тут же наткнуться на голого Персиваля Грейвза, споткнуться от неожиданности, упасть и получить легкое сотрясение.

С той встречи она смотрела на Ньюта с еще большим вожделением.

Стараясь не думать о Банти и вожделении, Ньют прошел за Грейвзом в его комнату. С тех пор, как она обрела постояльца, в ней ничего не изменилось. Только поселился неуловимый, тягучий запах свежего пота, пыли и чего-то особенного, неповторимого.

Перед тем, как просить, Грейвз подготовился: выставил на прикроватную тумбочку два знакомых Ньюту флакона.

— Этот для ягодиц, этот для ануса, — спокойно пояснил Грейвз и без малейшего стеснения растянулся поверх покрывала, не забыв подложить под бедра одну из подушек.

Совсем как на той, первой встрече.

Ньют сглотнул, очень надеясь, что это не прозвучало слишком громко в наполненной ожиданием тишине. Тогда он, сам того не зная, причинил Грейвзу боль. После их встречи кошмары еще долго мучили Ньюта. Даже сейчас, после того, как он сделал все, чтобы помочь и искупить свою вину, страшные сны порой возвращались, оборачивая помощь в очередную пытку для Грейвза.

Но эти два зелья Ньют варил сам и знал их эффекты. Первое — легкое разогревающее, второе — возбуждающее. Ни одно не сделает больно. Оба — безопасны.

И все равно подступиться оказалось сложно. Для начала Ньют не сразу сообразил, как лучше сесть, чтобы и массаж делать удобно, и у самого ничего не затекало. Затем едва не перепутал флаконы — ничего страшного, но не слишком приятно. Затем долго собирался с духом.

Все это время Грейвз терпеливо лежал и, что самое странное, казался абсолютно расслабленным. Ньют помнил их первый раз, помнил, как одна лишь сила воли не давала Грейвзу сдвинуться с места или сжаться в клубок. Сейчас Грейвз даже не дрогнул, когда Ньют неловко задел его бедро своим коленом, пока устраивался поудобнее между раздвинутых ног.

И это грело. Окрыляло, если уж совсем откровенно. Грейвз был спокоен — Грейвз доверял, вопреки всему, что между ними случилось. А значит, до сих пор Ньют все делал правильно. Сделать бы правильно и сейчас.

Он решительно вылил на ладонь немного синего, мерцающего зелья из первого флакона и согрел в руках прежде, чем распределить по ягодицам. Упругие полушария податливо промялись под пальцами, нежная, чувствительная кожа налилась цветом — точно как тогда, — а Грейвз длинно, удовлетворенно выдохнул. Ему было приятно. Ему нравилось, как Ньют гладит и разминает его задницу, и бедра, как, увлекшись, прорабатывает каждый сантиметр, как разводит ягодицы и втирает зелье в расщелину и совсем немного — во внешнюю часть ануса. Внутри жгло бы, пусть и не сильно, однако снаружи, где кожа чуть менее чувствительна, еще можно было не беспокиться, и Ньют с замирающим сердцем провел кончиками пальцев по плотно сжатому входу.

Грейвз не напрягся даже тогда.

Наоборот, расслабился сильнее.

— Можете не менять зелье, — подсказал он тихо.

— Это было бы безответственно, — шепотом отозвался Ньют и вылил на пальцы второе, более щадящее зелье — только не счистив остатки первого.

Грейвз откровенно, одобрительно застонал, почувствовав, как простату массируют со смесью разогревающего и возбуждающего составов. Он сильнее раздвинул ноги, подался назад, чтобы насадиться бедрами. Его член отвердел еще во время массажа ягодиц и сейчас истекал прозрачной смазкой, яйца подобрались, как перед самым оргазмом.

— Мистер Грейвз, — хрипло попросил Ньют, — вы позволите… несколько больше?

— Что хотите, мистер Скамандер, — разрешил Грейвз не менее хрипло и ахнул, когда Ньют обхватил его яйца испачканной в зельях рукой.

Крупные, приятно наполненные — похоже, следя за чувствительностью, разрядки Грейвз не получал, — они приятно легли в ладонь. Ньют чуть сжал, перекатил их и довольно чувствительно оттянул, одновременно уперевшись другой рукой в ягодицы, чтобы Грейвз не подался назад. Наградой стал прерывистый вздох и прокатившаяся от макушки до пяток дрожь. Грейвзу понравилось — не меньше, чем Ньюту.

А ведь зелье еще не впиталось в кожу толком.

— Мистер Грейвз, я могу использовать первое зелье на других частях вашего тела?

— Где хотите, мистер Скамандер, — задыхаясь, но все же четко, осознанно подтвердил Грейвз. — Можете больше не спрашивать.

— Я буду спрашивать все, что посчитаю нужным, — безмятежно сказал Ньют и отпустил яйца, чтобы добавить в ладонь первого зелья. — И хочу напомнить, что мое полное имя остановит меня в любой момент. Вы его помните, мистер Грейвз?

— Да.

Это “да”, на выдохе, едва слышное, было интимнее всех тех откровенных слов, которыми они сегодня уже обменялись. От этого “да” Ньют едва не кончил без всяких прикосновений к себе.

— Хорошо, — нежно шепнул он, склонившись почти к самой пояснице. — Расслабьтесь или напрягайтесь, мистер Грейвз. Реагируйте, как захотите.

Безумно хотелось поцеловать впадинку, где собрались капли вызванного удовольствием пота, но поцелуи — это не просто прикосновения, это нечто личное и из совсем другой истории. Ньют ограничился выдохом, полюбовался, как прозрачный пушок качнулся, как разбежались мурашки по безупречной коже — и выпрямился. Зелье уже согрелось в руках.

Второй раз Ньют взялся за яйца обильно смазанными пальцами. Остатки зелья уже успели впитаться, и чувствительность явно повысилась — Грейвз дрогнул и повел бедрами от первого же прикосновения. Тонкая кожа была горячей, гладкой — Грейвз тщательно следил, чтобы нигде не появлялось лишних волос. Ньют бережно провел от места, где мошонка соединялась с телом, однократно прошелся по всему члену и уделил внимание выпуклой, чувствительной головке — Грейвз ахнул и растекся безвольной массой, стоило ее приласкать. Но все же основное внимание Ньюта сейчас привлекали яйца, и он принялся бережно втирать в них зелья, массировать с нажимом, оттягивать и разделять пальцами, пока не добивался скулежа и поджатых пальцев на ногах. Грейвз ерзал по постели, стонал и умолял сделать что-нибудь еще, что-нибудь большее. Большим было бы или взять зелье покрепче, или, держа яйца на ладони, с силой прихлопнуть их сверху. Но это перевело бы происходящее совсем в другую плоскость, куда Грейвз, возможно, готов бы был перейти, а вот Ньют — точно нет. Он ограничивался тем, что разминал плоть с небольшим, но чувствительным усилием, и каждый раз, как Грейвз подходил к грани оргазма, — оттягивал, не давая кончить.

— Мистер Скамандер! — выкрикнул Грейвз, задыхаясь.

Ньют безжалостно вставил пальцы внутрь, приласкал простату.

— Пожалуйста! — взмолился Грейвз. Он извивался на постели, но ни разу даже не подумал сдвинуть бедра или как-то закрыться от манипуляций.

Ньют сжал его головку в щепоти горячих скользких пальцев.

— Ньют… — на грани слышимости, на грани последнего вздоха сказал Грейвз и разом расслабился всем только что напряженным до звона телом.

Услышанное имя что-то сломало в Ньюте — и оно же вернуло в реальность, хотя и не было полным.

Ньют добросовестно закончил начатое: нежно и твердо гладил член, пока не добился беспомощного скулежа, и наконец отпустил яйца, больше не препятствуя оргазму. Очистил покрывало, завернул в него потерянного в удовольствии Грейвза и долго сидел, обнимая поверх колючей теплой шерсти, пока не убедился, что Грейвз счастливо заснул.

Ушел в ванную, где наконец-то обхватил ладонью, еще хранившей память о зелье, свой болезненно твердый член. Кожица отозвалась покалыванием, и головки лучше было не касаться — без привычки даже самое слабое зелье могло доставить дискомфорта больше, чем удовольствия, а для Грейвза Ньют варил совсем не самые слабые зелья. Но и так вышло быстро: несколько рваных движений и память о тихом “Ньют” запустили цепную реакцию в теле, скрутили судорогой наслаждения, вырвали из горла отчаянное, безнадежное “Перси”.

После их первого раза Ньют еще долго не мог кончить. Память о чужом страдании портила даже любимые фантазии, не давала и сблизиться с другим людьми. Сейчас — получилось впервые с того раза благодаря знанию, что Ньют доставил Грейвзу удовольствие.

Похоже, цель, с которой тот попросил о “помощи”, нашлась. Надо было радоваться — но Ньют никогда не делал то, что надо, если сам не хотел.

Не стал и сейчас.

* * *

Свою задачу Грейвз посчитал выполненной с первого раза и больше о “помощи” не просил. Сам Ньют, разумеется, не предлагал и старался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, хотя получалось, прямо сказать, не всегда.

Пока Грейвз не носил одежды, Ньют мало обращал внимания на его тело: сначала намеренно, потом просто привык. Нагота и нагота. Красиво, конечно, но красота эта абстрактная — полюбоваться, как произведением искусства, и дальше заниматься своими делами. Однако наступление холодного сезона совпало у Грейвза с возвращением уверенности. В последних числах сентября он наконец взял на вооружение формулировку, в которой Ньют запретил ему одеваться: “Одежда вам не нужна”. С падением температур стала нужна, и в какой-то момент Грейвз начал выходить к завтраку в домашнем костюме.

Мягкая фланель бесформенно висела на его фигуре — с размером Ньют не угадал довольно сильно — и скрадывала истинные очертания широких плеч. Крепкие бедра скрылись за уютными брюками. Изредка верх костюма задирался или пояс брюк сползал ниже тазовых косточек. В такие моменты Ньют прикипал взглядом к полоске бронзовой кожи и вспоминал наполнявший чужую спальню запах, горячую кожу под ладонями, протяжные стоны… Оставалось надеяться, что Грейвз, если и ловил Ньюта на неподобающих мыслях, все-таки успел увериться, что ему не грозило ничего недобровольного, а потому не слишком переживал.

И все же, хотя Ньюту он ничего не высказал и не начал его откровенно избегать, возросшую активность Грейвза сложно было воспринимать иначе как попытку поскорее обрести независимость.

Для начала Грейвз попросил достать ему палочку.

Кандалы и ошейник, мешавшие колдовать, Ньют снял еще в первый день и сжег с особым удовольствием, но без палочки возможности Грейвза были очень ограничены. В повседневной жизни это ему не мешало: аппарировал он только в библиотеку Тесея и в компании Ньюта, а для готовки да редкой помощи по дому хватало беспалочковых умений.

Желание вернуть полноценную магию было первым и самым важным признаком свободной воли. Ньют с горько-сладким, щемящим чувством аппарировал Грейвза в Косой переулок, зная, что это последний раз, когда ему нужен провожатый.

Так и оказалось.

Вслед за палочкой Грейвз закономерно попросил себе немного свободного времени в расписании. Ньют перестроил его график — и какое-то время привыкал, что теперь Грейвза иногда не бывало дома. Что он делал и куда ходил, Ньют не спрашивал. Слушал, если Грейвз рассказывал сам, но в душу не лез.

Потом Грейвз попросил еще свободного времени. И еще — до тех пор, пока не оказалось, что в расписании больше не было смысла.

К декабрю Ньют почти перестал его видеть, кроме как за завтраками и за ужинами, да и то не каждый день.

Присутствия Грейвза Ньюту не хватало. Дом будто разом осиротел, и ни вредный единорог, ни сочувствующий камуфлори, ни ниффлер с лечурками и гиппогрифами не могли его оживить. Если бы не приближалось первое слушание по его законопроекту, Ньют махнул бы куда-нибудь на Ямайку. Но Визенгамот не прощал оплошностей, и рисковать ввязаться в какую-нибудь историю Ньют сейчас права не имел. Закон был слишком важен.

Рождество они все-таки встретили вместе с Грейвзом и целый день провели, то обсуждая последние новости Министерства и мира, то молча наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Несколько часов Грейвз посвятил аль-Али — до обмороженных щек катался на нем. Белоснежные перья на белоснежном фоне снега — Грейвз будто оседлал саму метель. А Ньют с замиранием духа смотрел, как он проносится над домом, и с удивлением сознавал, что завидует гиппогрифу. На него у Грейвза и до Рождества всегда находилось время.

В хлопотах незаметно наступил и завертелся новый год. Ньют был занят своими делами, Грейвз своими. Они иногда пересекались в гостиной или кухне, обменивались приветствиями и спешили каждый своей дорогой.

Одним из последних признаков кардинальных перемен стал февральский визит Тесея.

— Грейвз устроил на меня засаду! — пожаловался он с напускным возмущением.

— А именно? — заинтересовался Ньют.

— Представляешь, дождался меня в моей собственной гостиной, напоил до кабаньего визга и почти заставил поверить, что я перед ним не виноват. Сказал, среди всех, кто с ним разговаривал, я вернулся один из двоих. Второй — ты.

Ньют возвел глаза к небу и покачал головой:

— Я же говорил, что все будет хорошо. Что ты должен сказать?

— Да-да-да, ты был прав. — Тесей поднял руки и засмеялся, больше не скрывая облегчения. — Признаю. Ты совершил невозможное, Ньют.

Невозможным было совсем другое, но разубеждать Тесея Ньют не стал и целый вечер заслуженно наслаждался его комплиментами.

Все равно Грейвза не было дома, и никто не влез бы в их разговор со своими насмешками. Он все реже ночевал в своей комнате и еще реже появлялся в гостиной, занятый обустройством своей собственной жизни.

В начале мая случился один из редких теперь визитов: Грейвз аппарировал прямо в гостиную. Он пребывал в отличном расположении духа и тепло приветствовал:

— Мистер Скамандер. С прошедшими праздниками.

— И вас, мистер Грейвз, — отозвался Ньют из-за вороха пергаментов.

Второе предварительное слушание прошло ужасно, но не настолько, как могло бы быть, и уж точно не ужаснее первого. Шансы оставались. Хотя не все воспринимали его законопроект всерьез, а кое-кто откровенно высмеял попытки продвинуть нечто “столь абсурдное”, наконец-то нашлись и те, кто идеей проникся. Фрэнсис Диггори прислал свои комментарии на десяти свитках (в законопроекте Ньюта было семь), и теперь Ньют пытался соотнести рекомендации с текстом собственных правок.

— Вижу, вы весьма заняты, — прокомментировал Грейвз, с любопытством оглядывая творческий беспорядок.

— Как и вы, мистер Грейвз. — Ньют потер переносицу. Он надеялся, что его слова не прозвучали как обвинение.

Ньют сказал чистейшую правду: с тех пор, как купил новую палочку, Грейвз развил бурную деятельность. Он постоянно с кем-то встречался и решал какие-то вопросы, в которые Ньют не вникал. Ньют и рад бы был общаться, но Грейвза почти никогда не получалось застать на месте. В какой-то момент Ньют прекратил и пробовать.

— Я надеюсь, ваша деятельность была продуктивна? — продолжил он прежде, чем сообразил, что целый день чтения законов тлетворно влияет на его речь.

— Благодарю, весьма. — Грейвз широко улыбнулся, сунул руки в карманы щеголеватого пальто и покачнулся с носков на пятки. — Уже могу вас обрадовать: я наконец-то утряс все вопросы, касавшиеся моего прошлого статуса. К тому же, я нашел работу и присмотрел неплохое жилье.

Сердце екнуло и оборвалось. Все на это указывало, все к этому шло, Грейвз в последние недели стал скорее гостем, чем жильцом дома, который Ньют совершенно зря привык про себя называть “их”, — а Ньют оказался не готов к расставанию и совершенно безоружен.

Предложить остаться? Чушь, в каком качестве?

Попросить не уходить? После всего, что между ними было?

— Я рад, что вы встали на ноги, мистер Грейвз. — Ньют честно попытался хотя бы изобразить энтузиазм, не смог и вынужден был признать: — Но не стану врать, будто обрадуюсь расставанию. С вами было… уютно.

— С вами — тоже, мистер Скамандер, — серьезно согласился Грейвз. — Спасибо, что ни разу не дали повода сказать “Хватит, Ньютон”.

Ньют бы и впредь постарался никогда его не давать — лишь бы Грейвз согласился остаться. Только просить Ньют не мог — не в их ситуации, — а потому слабо, но совершенно искренне улыбнулся и произнес:

— Всегда пожалуйста, мистер Грейвз.

Единственный намек, который он мог себе позволить. Который разрешил себе позволить.

Грейвз — прилизанный, в шарфике, запонках, сверкающих ботинках Грейвз — посмотрел на заваленного пергаментами Ньюта сверху вниз и вдруг, склонив голову, предложил:

— Как насчет того, чтобы звать меня Персивалем, мистер Скамандер? Можно — Перси.

Сердце снова екнуло и рванулось прямо в горло. Это — это было как раскушенная горошинка перца в печенье. Неожиданно, прекрасно, врасплох. Ньюту всегда везло на них, и всегда он оказывался не готов, и даже сейчас сначала растерялся — тогда, когда так отчаянно ждал. Но Грейвз — Персиваль! — не дрогнул и не сошел с места, дожидаясь ответа. Сейчас он исключительно по собственной воле стоял перед Ньютом со склоненной головой — а Ньют, едва не задыхаясь от нежности и счастья, с совершенно спокойной совестью мог ответить:

— Только если вы будете звать меня Ньютом. И если нужно — Ньютоном.


End file.
